Miss Independent
by living-the-future
Summary: … Nor in its work left it in peace. Because of this, Shikamaru had that to understand what Ino meant for it… "


Disclaimer: :( man i wish i did but i do not own naruto or any of it character..

btw... this was originally written in Portuguese... and of course i had asked the original writer before posting this in English if i can translate it and post..

* * *

Shikamaru x Ino

I freed a sigh tired and soon I closed the eyes. That work that started if to really accumulate ahead of my table made me to feel that one was not the certain profession for me. April the eyes when listening the telephone to touch. Probably the secretary would say some thing on a customer or a meeting that, probably, I would lack for is not with patience for such. I was motionless, looking at for the paper mountain that increased to the side of my keyboard. Cursed processes. So that devils had chosen the right, exactly? Ahh… That problematic. Still it was working as trainee, but that was not something amused of if making. I leaned it chair and I looked at for top. Ours, as that was if becoming problematic. Face, all that work, all that stated period. That bad age excessively. Ha!

"With license, er… Shikamaru-san". The soft voice of the secretary of my head if made to hear in the room. Hyuuga Hinata.

"It says, Hinata", it raised the eyes for it. She was holding something in her arms and, for a moment, I praid that they were not more processes to be filed. "What it is this"

Hinata answered with that soft voice and as always, calm. "Yamanaka-san ordered more two processes to analyze you and to file".

More two? Curse. I looked at one more time for the drug of the stack of papers and hooped sobrancelha. It is, that really was if becoming a bag. I asked for so that it entered with a fast waves of head and waited that she delivered the processes to me and she left the room. I turned pages the first archive quickly, passing the eyes for the words. Excellent, plus a case of marriage badly decided. For what she had understood, the woman accused the husband with treason and asks for the divorce, alleging to want the house where they liveed and more 25% of the actions of the youngster. Tch, not wise person so that they married if, in the end, always happened some thing of the type. Ours, as marriage and similar things they were problematic.

"Bag", I will suspirei, binding the screen of my computer, to start to work. That one yes would be plus one day long and laborious.

~.+°+°+°+.~

"Shikamaru". Revirei the eyes when listening those words my coasts. There it, my head was. I turned the face slowly. There it was. Yamanaka Ino. It was my friend since whom we were children. We know ourselves thanks to our parents. Ino if forms first in right, therefore since small it was determined that career to follow, different of me, that I only decided what would be when had twenty and two years, four years after leaving the school. So it was not worried about the future, after all, it is problematic excessively to make to think me about it.

She was dressed with a pants and used a glue blouse white, with light dribbled in the gullet, leaving a small tip falling until the half of the blouse. As always, it used those blond hair and well well-taken care of prisoners in a high coke, leaving part of its fringe to cover it the right side of the face. In its lips, it could see a lipstick light, leaving them more showy. Its nails always were painted in a color that combined with its skin, its eyes, its clothes or with its hair. Always thus intent its image. She was not so tall, though, not short. Only a few centimeters shorter than me.

To the times one asked what it was transferred in the heads of the faces of the work to find it a true muse. I want to say, wise person who Yamanaka Ino was pretty, but I am not alone its beauty that attracts a man, not? He had something more, had to have. After all, it had not obtained to attract that one such of Sasuke.

Ah, I remember well as it if had held in that week that had taken a rejection. It was irada, crying out with all, threatening God and the world. Typical of its explosive skill. But the anger had not passed of two days and there it was one more time, co-ordinating all with its responsible position.

"Nara Shikamaru, its sluggish one". Ah, and it came there plus a sermon on my delays with the processes. "Where they are the processes that asked for you to file? I want to give one looked in them. "

"Already, I will order already them for its table, Ino", answered.

"You are two hours been slow", you said irritated it lightly. Ours, that woman more boat. She will be that it did not stop to complain?

"Already I will go to take them its room personally. That bag. It wants to have Ino calm"

"I find good! To have calm with you is something that I do not obtain". The vi to give to the coasts, balancing the body shape in necessary and soft movements, which left any crazy man. It laughs at side. Any man? I and the Sasuke were exceptions.

I freed a sigh loaded and I turned over, mordiscando a piece of paper in the mouth and placing my hands in the pockets of the pants. I walked until my room and I printed the processes immediately afterwards, leading for it. I beat in the door three times before entering. I found odd not to listen to its usual one "Between". April the door, asking for license. There it was, seated, speaking to the telephone with a serious expression, as if something terrible had happened, but without wanting to demonstrate.

She did not delay very so that it disconnect the telephone and if she capsized for me with its infinitely penetrating blue eyes. That, for some reason made, me to congeal. It did not seem well, but if she kept firm. I walked until its table, placing the papers on it, but it vi not to direct the eyes for me, neither for the papers. It seemed outside of orbit, far from the work environment.

"Ino, is the processes here", said, tried to call the attention it.

Silence. It seemed to wake up settles of it and looked at for me, remaining been silent for a time. "Obliged".

Silence. I found odd the behavior of it. "Ino, is all good? ", I asked already knowing the reply.

"Yes, it is". It answered with its usual one to look at.

"Therefore she does not seem. Something happened". I wise person who yes, but waited that it counted to me. After all, before being professional that they worked the same in local, we had a friendship of long date. I obtained to read it exactly that it tried to dissimulate. Each attitude, each lie, each hidden thing. Our years of friendship were not little thing.

"Yes, but this does not matter now. Well, I will go to give one looked in the processes, Shikamaru. Any thing, to call I will go you". She arose and did not grab the papers, instead, walking to the window.

She was in the face that it was not well. She gave to perceive that it was anxious. Ino was a good actress for the people who did not know it, but for that they lived with it for as much time, it well were more easy to read of what an infantile book. It was very responsible and it never left to fulfill with its responsibilities. It helped the father when it needed and to all those that they needed its aid. Vi that woman if to never shake with any thing. There it, in foot, always having was control above all in its life. Ino was a woman who did not leave itself to take or to manipulate and that, in fact, was something that felt pride of it.

I walked until it, placing the hand on its shoulder, remaining in silence until seeing to deposit it the hand on mine, pressing strong. I felt her tremble on my fingers. Something was missed. Something was very missed.

"Ino"

"Shika", it whispered, without still looking at for me.

"I am here."

"My father… it… got worse of the surgery. He seems that he caught a hospital infection. The doctors say that it is not having forces to recover duly", the voice of it were low, but little chorosa did not seem none. Typical of it. It had never seen a tear spilled for those eyes.

To that it surprised me information. Yamanaka Inoichi was one of the best friends of my father and knew him since i was small. It had complete notion of the strong quão was. He had left two infartos of warlike form, if recouping quickly, but he seemed that after third, its body already was not supporting in such a way how much supports in the others. Inoichi was the only family of her. Her mother had died when was well small, therefore she did not keep many memories of her. Ino felt an unconditional love for the father. Exactly that they lived fighting, or when it drank excessively, or when it left and he did not give satisfaction late arriving. It was of that form that it all demonstrated to its love and concern with it.

Silence. It did not have nothing that spoke for it. He would comfort it to nothing at that moment and I did not have no skill with words.

She did not delay very and it already was of front for me, smiling. One more time wanting to mask that pain that was feeling at the moment. "She goes to be all good. After all it is strong. I know that he goes to leave this as of the other times. Then, we go to come back to the work."

I went in there one more time. Not that it was not worried. It was only the form of it if to convince of that it was making the thing that its father more wanted and desired that it made. As if, making that, it was helping of some form.

~.+°+°+°+.~

I left of the room and I walked for the corridor, looking at for front. For some reason I deviated my look for the window, observing the sky and the clouds. I stopped, placing the hands in the pockets of the pants, capsizing all my body. I was there, leaving my thoughts to become vacant a little. I noticed that the wind blew fort favours balancing of the twigs. In way they, observed a bird fighting against the wind, trying to reach the nest. I repaired in its insistence in continuing what she starts. That bird, for some reason, remembered the Ino to me. Always so persistent in what it judged to be certain. That comparison smiles when making. About what I was thinking? Bag!

It never came back behind with its thoughts. She was a stubborn one of first. Always so confident insurance of itself and of its action. Believing that it was choosing way certain e, when it errava, it admitted its error, - clearly that only for itself - finishing for learning with it. It is, in fact it was not its beauty attracted that me, even so was really pretty, but yes that skill of it. That skill that only belonged it. Tsc… Its independent skill of being was really attractive, and for times, irritating also.

"Tch… I do not believe this! ", I spoke exactly for me, lowering the head and balancing, sketching of new a smile. Ours, as to admit that for me he was really problematic. "Oh man! Shikamaru wakes up".

I looked at again for the bird and there it was, settling in its nest, seeming to give food to its younglings. It had looser and reached its objective. Yes, it was thus. She never gave up.

"Oh man! You are gotten passionate by the Miss Independent! Nara Shikamaru…", laughs at side, giving the coasts and continuing to walk until my room.

That yes would be something much more problematic if to deal. Close to that, my mere works accumulated on of my table were finished.


End file.
